


Christmas, 1975

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Civil War was too damn sad. Clearly it's fluff time [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, The Past, Tony Stark's troubling childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy visits for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas, 1975

“Ms. Peggy!” 

Peggy Carter beams as the shaggy-haired five-year-old dashes up and throws himself at her. It’s cold in New York, and she can feel his cold nose against her neck as she lifts him up, like he’s just come in from playing in the snow. 

She pulls back and smiles at him, tapping his nose gently with a manicured finger. “Are you having a nice holiday vacation, Tony?” 

He nods. “I went sledding! And Mr. Jarvis and I went and got a tree! And Mrs. Jarvis made cookies!” 

“That sounds wonderful,” Peggy tells him warmly as she steps into the kitchen. “Ana, I don’t suppose there are any cookies left for me?” 

Ana chuckles. “Of course, Peggy.” She steps around the island and the two women kiss each others’ cheeks. “How was the flight from DC?” 

“Oh, fine,” Peggy says, settling Tony down in a chair. 

“That’s where mommy and dad are,” Tony says. “Dad said he had stuff to do at the Pentagon.” 

“Yes, I know he spends quite a lot of time there,” Peggy nods, as she plucks up a cookie. “And so do I since SHIELD moved headquarters to Virginia.” 

“Dad said I wasn’t allowed to go with,” Tony says. “He says he has to work a lot, but then he said that he and mommy are going to Paris on Christmas day.” 

Peggy sighs heavily and sits next to him. “Your father is a complicated...right. No. He’s actually not complicated Tony. He’s just a plonker, really.” 

Tony giggles. “A what?” 

“Never you mind, young man,” Jarvis says as he steps into the kitchen. “Ms. Carter, your bags are in the guestroom.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Jarvis,” Peggy grins at him. “And thank you for fetching me from the airport. I could have hailed a cab.” 

Jarvis wrinkles his nose, and Ana laughs softly. 

“Oh, Peggy. Don’t you know Edwin well enough by now?” 

Peggy grins and nudges Tony playfully. “I do. I just like to tease him for old time’s sake.” 

Tony giggles. 

“We are going to have a marvelous Christmas,” Peggy says to Tony. “Gifts and good food, and Christmas specials on the telly.” 

“Where are Daniel and the boys?” Ana asks. 

“On their way,” Peggy assures them. “And then we’re off to Daniel’s mother’s for New Years.” 

“Oof,” Ana wrinkles her nose. “Do you think she’ll make that carrot prune loaf again?” 

“Good god, I hope not,” Peggy grumbles. “Beatrice Sousa is a very kind and giving woman, but she cannot cook.” 

“Neither can mommy,” Tony chimes in. “She makes really good blueberry muffins though.” 

A sad look crosses his face, and Peggy looks at the other two adults in the room worriedly. 

“Mrs. Stark usually makes blueberry muffins on Christmas morning,” Ana says softly. “They’re not coming back until January tenth.” 

Peggy huffs and gets to her feet. “Mr. Jarvis, may I use the telephone?” 

“Of course, Ms. Carter. You know where it is.” 

She nods her thanks and steps out, turning the corner and lifting the rotary phone, dialing the number to Howard’s office in DC. 

“This is Stark.” 

“Hello, this is your reality check.” 

“Oh...Peg.” 

“Yes, hello, Howard.”

“You make it to New York alright?” he asks conversationally. 

“Fine, thank you,” she says crisply. “Do you know who isn’t fine? Your son.” 

“What? Of course he’s fine. I just saw him yesterday.” 

“Your five-year-old son is crushed that his parents are leaving him alone for the holidays,” Peggy argues. 

“He’s not alone,” Howard says, clearly rolling his eyes on the other end of the line. “You’re there. Jarvis, and Ana...your family is on their way. I just said goodbye to Daniel this morning. He’s wrapping everything up, and then picking up the boys from Georgetown.” 

“Yes, because I’m actually spending Christmas with my sons,” Peggy snaps. “And you’re jetting off to France with your wife and leaving yours behind, why?” 

Howard rolls his eyes. “Come on. We’re with him all the time the rest of the year.” 

“No, you’re not.” 

“We’re with him enough.” 

“No, you’re not.” 

“You know what, Director Carter?” Howard snaps. “Not all of us can be superwoman. Running SHIELD, raising twin boys at the same time. We’re not all you.” 

“Oh, please,” Peggy hisses. “You’re five years in, and you don’t even bother to try.” 

“I’m done with this discussion,” Howard tells her firmly. 

“This isn’t a discussion, this is an argument,” Peggy tells him. “And I’m hanging up on you now.” She slams the phone down and crosses her arms.

“Ms. Peggy?” 

The voice is small, and she whirls around and puts on a smile for the little boy standing there. “Hello, Tony.” She walks over and takes his hand in hers. “Do you like scones?” 

“What’s a scone?” he asks, looking up at her, puzzled. 

“Ooh, you’ll see,” she grins, and leads him back into the kitchen. “Just you wait.”


End file.
